Sueños inesperados
by shinju213
Summary: ¿Será verdad que cuando sueñas pasa? Eren sueña el futuro, cada, vez que sueña ocurre, cada vez que tiene una pesadilla tarda en aparecer. Una pesadilla pone en peligro a la humanidad, los soldados intentaran detener la pesadilla y averiguar lo que le ocurre a Eren. ¿pondrán lograrlo?...
1. La duda

shingeki no kyojin no me pertenece, todo es obra del autor hajime isayama. El fanfic es escrito por mí.

_**Hola! Sean bienvenidos a "sueños inesperados" espero que les guste y puedan leer más, la verdad esta historia la eh estado publicando en otra pagina y allá la tengo más avansada y yo si soy la autora original, aqui lo publicare a partir de...ahora XD bueno lean y nos vemos abajo (¿más noticias?)  
**_

-...-

El ambiente del lugar era tenebroso, las nubes grises tapaban la luz del sol, no había plantas y pasto para tocar y reposar sobre ella, todo era marchito y sin vida; el aire era menos intenso, soplaba las hojas secas que giraban para después ser detenidas por las rocas o ramas en su paso. Eren se encontraba desmallado sobre el suelo cercas de una gran roca; estaba tirado con sangre en su ropa, la chaqueta con las alas de la libertad, sus pantalones blancos tenia manchas rojas casi secas, tenia posando su mano sobre su estomago y el otro brazo derecho andaba extendido casi sin serrar el puño. Abrió los ojos con pesadez con movimientos temblorosos, le dolía su cuerpo y por suerte pudo mover la cabeza aún lado.

Abrió los ojos plasmado, entre abierta la boca por la falta de aire; sus ojos contemplaban la escena, los cadetes tenían sangre en todo su cuerpo, algunos les faltaba la parte del cuerpo, pero sus dudas seguían por su mente sin entender que es lo que había pasado.

_-¿que es esto?, ¿que ah ocurrido?- _pensó Eren sin entender cómo o que había ocurrido, se levanto con cuidado hasta recargarse en la roca.

-¿M-mikasa, Armin?- hablo Eren que tenia una mezcla de preocupación y miedo e confusión, estaba solo, sin nadie, ese momento entro en pánico.

-¡c-chicos donde están ¿que esta pasando?, HABLEN!- grito con respiración agitada, no quería pensar que los titanes atacaron y mataron a todos, que todos sus amigos hasta sus supervisores habían peleado hasta la muerte. ¿Donde estaba Eren en ese entonces?, ¿qué había hecho mientras estaban sus amigos y cadetes en combate?, espera, ¿esto era real?, nada de eso ayudaría a salir de ese problema.

De repente unos pasos se oían desde lejos, como a unos cuantos metros.

-mierda, debe ser un titán- dijo Eren entre dientes y el seño fruncido.

Los pasos se oían cada vez mas cerca; las pisadas sonaban como si estuvieran caminando más y más rápido, no podría ser un titán para que unos pasos se escucharan despacio y delicado como los de una persona que tenia el miedo de acercarse con cuidado y tímido hacia Eren para contarle algo de lo ocurrido. Eso se pensaba el castaño, serró los ojos con fuerza y esperar lo que tensaba, pero no fue hacía.

-Eren…- la voz se escuchaba con delicadeza y baja, para el le sonaba femenina y familiar esa voz, abrió los ojos y levanto la cabeza con rapidez con un poco de dolor en su nuca. Vio una chica como de su estatura y edad, tenía el pelo negro y lacio hasta la nuca; no podía ver su rostro, la poca luz gris no dejaba ver ese rostro, su cuerpo tenia sangre y pareciera que se lastimo el brazo.

-…perdóname y lo siento…- las palabras se hicieron más bajas y agudas, como si estuviera susurrando, después de eso todo se volvió negro, solo se oían voces.

-Eren…Eren…- las voces se oían cada vez más altas y con eco-Eren…! DESPIERTA EREN LLEGARAS TARDE ¡- la voz provenía de la pelinegra que movía de un lado a otro haciéndolo sacudir.

-¡¿Qué?! - Eren se levanto de golpe, sudaba toda su cara y miraba a Mikasa que estaba a su lado, ¿todo lo que había ocurrido había sido solo un simple sueño?.

-Eren ¿te encuentras bien? Te ves tan agitado y preocupado- le pregunto su hermana adoptiva, esa chica siempre se preocupaba por el y lo cuida, en todos los sitios lo sigue como una guardaespaldas. A veces a Eren le molestaba eso, que Mikasa lo tratara como un niño que teme perderlo por siempre.

-¿eh?, ah si, estoy bien- Eren respiraba normal, aliviado que todo era un sueño, poso su mano en la frete tratando de recordar lo que había ocurrido, pero no recordó nada, ni un poco.

-¿que te pasa? Párese que tuviste una pesadilla cuando eras un niño- dijo Mikasa mirándolo fijamente, esperando su respuesta que nunca llego.

-si estoy bien no es nada, ya olvídalo y vamos arriba- Le dijo eren levantándose y vistiéndose con su ropa de soldado de las alas de la libertad, cuando termino de ponerse sus botas salio del calabozo y fue al comedor junto con Mikasa.

Armin caminaba por los pasillos, acababa de salir de su habitación y vio a Eren y Mikasa en dirección al comedor los alcanzo y le dijo a Eren.

-¿Eren te encuentras bien? párese que estas un poco cansado y preocupado- dijo Armin a su lado.

-¿Qué, porque la misma pregunta?, por favor chicos ya les dije que estoy bien y no es nada, dejen eso para después si- contesto Eren con algo de fastidio y molesto con la mirada al frente hasta llegar a la puerta del comedor.

Entraron los tres a buscar sus lugares y comer su sopa de verduras que se había talvez enfriado hace 10 minutos, estaban ahí Jean, Connie, Sasha, Chistha, Ymir, Berthold y Reiner sentados en diferentes mesas, habían mas cadetes en el comedor pero no dijeron nada solo comían.

Jean se puso al lado de Eren para decirle algo, ellos siempre peleaban cuando comían, casi en todas las veces Jean empezaba las discusiones y luego le seguía Eren, algunos días estaban apunto de golpearse pero Mikasa y Armin los detenían y los calmaban antes de que estos dos se mataran a golpes e insultos.

-oye Eren que paso ahora, te ves más deprimido de una cabra sin encontrar su comida- dijo Jean mirándolo y haciendo una pequeña sonrisa para después esperar lo que le encantaba. Pero Eren le ignoro y siguió comiendo, pero trago la comía y miro a Jean.

-y tu tienes la cara de un caballo, ah, por cierto, ya lo eres- le dijo Eren con una mirada asesina a Jean que se miraban fijamente, como si se tratara en una copetensia mas difícil. Pero Mikasa miro a ambos con seriedad, la misma mirada que siempre le ponía a las personas sin confianza o molestia. Eren solo la mira y dejo de discutir con Jean, solo quería olvidar aquella pesadilla y volver a la normalidad, pero su duda no lo dejaba comer en paz, dejo la cuchara en el plato y apretó los puños encima de la mesa, mirando al suelo.

-Jean, ya deja a Eren en paz de una buena vez, ni a mi me gusta ser molestado por otras personas que cuando comen nunca cierran la maldita boca- dijo Connie, mirando disimuladamente a Sasha que comía y no cerraba la boca, bueno, ella tenia mucha hambre y por eso comía así.

-si lo que digas mamá- bromeaba Jean rodando los ojos y siguiendo comiendo.

Eren pensó-¿_que era eso? paresia bastante real pero no logro entender porque soñé eso, ni siquiera lo recuerdo, ¿acaso, eso podría ser…- _Pensó Eren antes de terminar sus pensamientos las puertas del comedor se abrieron de par en par, todos se levantaron de sus asientos y miraron a su cabo Rivaille junto con la loca de Hanjin.

-El desayuno termino soldados, así que limpien esos platos y también el cuartel, esta echo todo un desastre, lleno de polvo y suciedad, ¡es una orden!- dijo Rivaille saliendo del comedor dirigiéndose hacia los establos siendo seguido por Hanjin. Todos limpiaron sus platos y salieron del lugar dirigiéndose a los establos para limpiar a sus caballos y luego el cuartel que era enorme el lugar y se cansaban de tanto limpiar, ese hombre solo exageraba por una mancha de polque que encuentra, el tipo quiere matarlos de tanto cansancio.

-...-

Eren, Mikasa y Armin se fueron a limpiar sus caballos, llevando cubetas de agua y jabón junto con la esponja y sepillo. El ambiente afuera era fresco y se notaban las aves volando libremente, sin el temor de que un titán los devoraba, las mariposas posaban y comían el néctar de las flores que tenia el olor tan divino, ¿acaso esos pequeños seres viven felizmente? . Mikasa estaba apunto de terminar de cepillar a su caballo, cuando termino ayudo a Eren que este se molesto por lo que asía su hermana adoptiva.

-Mikasa yo puedo hacerlo solo, ve a limpiar el cuartel, yo los alcanzare- dijo Eren que la miraba con seriedad, Mikasa solo lo miro queriendo decir algo pero solo tomo la cubeta y se marcho.

-Eren- le llamo el rubio.

-¿si, Armin?-

-Mikasa sea ido dime por favor lo que ocurrió en la mañana, soy tu mejor amigo y siempre te eh ayudado en tus dudas- Armin lo miro sonriendo terminando de cepillar a su caballo tomando la cubeta para ir hacia el.

-esta bien, tuve una pesadilla extraña…pero… no logro recordar nada, si siquiera un poco, no creo que se me aya olvidado por mis poderes de titán- dijo el castaño mirando al frente para luego mirar a su amigo rubio que este solo sonrió y miro al suelo.

-te creo Eren, se que para algunas persona sueñan y tienen pesadillas, que cuando despiertan no pueden recordar nada de lo sucedido,…- el rubio elevo la cabeza para mirarlo-…no te preocupes, tú pasantes por eso ¿recuerdas el día que te convertiste en titán y no recordabas nada?, pero al paso del tiempo lo hiciste, si recuerdas algo solo dímelo y te entenderé- miro hacia Eren para después irse al cuartel con Mikasa. El castaño se quedo viendo a Armin marcharse, miro el cielo azul, era hermoso su color brillante, y las nubes tan blancas y esponjosas que se movían por el viento fresco causando que se desjuntaran y formaran figuras increíbles. Se preguntaba como seria el mundo exterior fuera de la murallas y fuera del planeta, bueno, había visto imágenes del libro de Armin que su difunto abuelo le dio cuando era un niño, pero quería saber como seria en realidad y no en fotografías tomadas y pegadas con frases que describían sus lugares, plantas, mares, desiertos, nieve etc.

Tomo su cubeta y tomo la cuerda del caballo para meterlo y dejarlo en su establo, guardo la cubeta en el establo para ir al cuartel y terminar de una vez por todas sus tareas para luego entrenar-_esto me esta hartando-_ pensó Eren saliendo del establo.

-¡JAEGER!- Eren giro la cabeza, viendo al cabo en su caballo, dirigiéndose hacia el castaño.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿no deberías estar limpiando el cuartel? Eso es desobedecer las órdenes de tu supervisor, Eren- Rivaille lo miro con seriedad y el seño fruncido bajando de su caballo caminando al establo para guardar a su caballo y tomar algunos objetos de limpieza, cubetas, esponjas, jabón, escobas etc. Se los dio a Eren para colocarse su pañuelo en la cabeza y otro pañuelo blanco amarándolo en la boca, se quito la chaqueta poniéndola en su brazo derecho.

-l-lo siento cabo Rivaille no volverá a ocurrir- se disculpo Eren bajando la cabeza.

-eso espero, Eren, luego no quiero excusas- lo miro y después camino al cuartel dándole la espalda al chico-oye no te quedes ahí paradote ¡muévete y limpia! es una orden- Rivaille no volteo ni un momento a verlo, sabia que Eren no se movió, solo se quedo viéndolo marcharse con los objetos de limpieza que no le dio a Rivaille. Eren reacciono y lo siguió al cuartel.

-...-

Todos los cadetes terminaron de limpiar el cuartel, pero aun les faltaba entrenar y se veían demasiados cansados como para mover un músculo.

El día termino y todos estaban agotados, solo querían dormir y ya, pero era ya de noche y tenían que cenar para después tomarse una ducha. Prepararon unas patatas y arroz blanco recién terminado de cocinar, se veía delicioso. Todos entraron a cenar pero Sasha fue la primera en entrar empujando a todos, casi tirándolos, ella estaba tan hambrienta, podía jurar Connie que rugió su estomago como una baca.

-¡COMIDA! ¡PATATAS Y ARROZ! ¡AAH!- grito Sasha sentándose con velocidad tomando las papas para llevarlas rápidamente y darle unos grandes bocados.

-yomi arroz ¿puedo tomar un…- dijo Jean acercando la mano con la cuchara de madera al arroz cuando Sasha golpeo su mano bruscamente alejándolo del arroz- ¡aah! ¿qué?-dijo Jean levantando una ceja y los hombros, lamentando su dolor en la muñeca.

-¡no aleja tus pesuñas de mi arroz, esta área esta prohibido las manos humanas, especialmente para los caballos!- grito Sasha protegiendo su arroz con ambas manos y mirándolo con furia entre el seño fruncido.

-tch, esta bien- se levando Jean del asiento y se fue con Connie, Eren, Mikasa y Armin que comían juntos.

-hahaha, creo que alguien esta triste por no comer su arroz- rió Conny dándole palmadas en la espalda.

-esa chica esta tan loca por la comida, nenecita ayuda para esa obsesión- dijo Jean mirando a la comida para darle un bocado a su patata.

Eren solo ignoraba lo que sus amigos decían pero por alguna razón su mente recordó las muertes de sus amigos, solo trato de olvidar los cadáveres del escuadrón de Rivaille, a Marco entre otros que lucharon contra los titanes unos cuantas semanas atrás. Pero luego otra imagen pasó por su mente, los cadáveres de sus amigos y cadetes, con sangre y luz grisosa, eso debió de haber soñado. Eran miles de imágenes que no podía entender, su cabeza le dolía, comenzó a sentirse mareado, mas imágenes pasaban por sus recuerdos. La ultima no cambio, tenia la forma humana y femenina, esa imagen se movía de lado a lado, como la imagen de un televisor sin funcionar y tomar señal, sus oídos escuchaban voces sin entenderle nada pero la imagen humana extendió un brazo hacia el, tenia sangre y algunas heridas no tan graves, se veían sucias, pareciera que peleo contra los titanes y provocando lastimarse el brazo. La imagen se puso borrosa y negra a la vez hasta quedar complemente oscuro. De un momento a otro Eren se desmayo.

-...-

_**Ugh me quedo muy corto T.T, Bueno apuesto que muchos de ustedes quieren que lo continué, si desean puedo hacerlo aun, tengo mi mente llena de ideas! ¿quien a leído "esta en los genes"? esta muy buena la historia para las chicas que les gusta la pareja de ErenxRivaille, aunque ya tardo mucho en publicarlo T_T bueno...**_

_**Este es el primero que escribo y creo que salio un poco bien jejeje…bueno luego nos leemos y si quieren más lo publicare pronto, no se desesperen bye bye…  
PD: sus reviews me sirven de mucho y me gustaria que me comentaran ;3  
**_


	2. A tu lado

**_Perdón por tardarme tanto! T.T, pero tengo demasiados trabajos en la escuela y hacer deberes en casa y cosas así...la verdad mostré mi historia a mis amigos y ellos me piden que lo continué._**  
**_E visto mi cuenta y resulta que tengo muchos leídos y aparte comentarios ;w; chicos me hacen una persona feliz! como los amo!. Ahora si les traigo un nuevo capi disfruten..._**

**-…-**

Eren yacía en la cama de una habitación, no era su habitación o sea ¨ una prisión ¨ donde actualmente dormirá mientras no pueda controlar su poder de titán. Aun no se había despertado, llevaba en coma durante 5 horas o talvez más después de que cayó desmayado mientras cenaban. Toda la sensación entre los soldados adolescentes era por algo que tenía la comida, o no comió algo antes de entrenar con el equipo tridimensional. Mikasa estaba todo el tiempo con Eren a su lado, sentada las próximas 5 horas con las manos recargadas en las piernas y silla. Se sentía cansada pero no se rendiría para dejar de protegerlo y cuidarlo.

Aquella vez que los padres de Mikasa fueran acecinados por unos 3 hombres, pero en vez de matar a Mikasa la habían tenido secuestrada en una cabaña, pero jamás olvidaría que Eren la rescato, si era necesario matar a los hombres por voluntad propia y la mejor manera de defenderse. Esas palabras de su hermano fueron sumamente necesarias y la mejor forma para protegerlo de cualquier peligro _¨…pelea…¨_, ella jamás lo dejaría. Juro siempre protegerlo desde aquella vez que le salvo la vida y ahora, estaba viva, viva y saludable.

Los pensamientos de Mikasa fueron interrumpidos por los golpes de la única puerta de la habitación. Se levanto de su asiento para tocar aquella perilla y ver que se trataba de la mujer con anteojos y cabello castaño con una cola demasiado exagerada, la persona que siempre molestaba o se juntaba al lado del enano.

-hola soy la sargento Hanji Zoe, talvez usted ya me reconoce…- la mujer extendió una mano para recibir un saludo.

-hola, sargento soy Mikasa Ackerman- Mikasa recibió con gusto esa mano.

-…bueno vine a ver como se encontraba mi joven titán, solo vine de paso para checar su salud después de ese incidente-

-claro, puede pasar- la joven le permitió el paso, ella se movió a un lado para después serrar la puerta. Fue a seguirla y deteniéndose al frente de la cama. Hanji poso una mano en la frente de Eren para verificar su temperatura, la cual estaba ardiendo, lo miro al momento de quitar la mano. Estaba respirando tranquilamente pero fu calentura pasaba por cada rincón de su cuerpo, preocupando a la mujer.

-me temo que esta enfermo, tendrá que descansar los próximos días hasta que se recupere. Tiene la fiebre demasiado fuerte y me temo que se cancelara la prueba de entrenar su forma titán- miro a la pelinegra- así que no tienes por que preocuparte, estará bien solo es fiebre. Nada grave- hizo una pequeña sonrisa, la cual Mikasa confiaba en que Eren estaría mejor.

-¿que pasara cuando el cabo Rivaille se entere que Eren no podrá entrenar los próximos días?- pregunto la joven.

- tranquila le enviare una carta a Erwin, no habrá problema si no asiste a los entrenamientos. Claro al sargento no le molestara.- respondió la castaña que se retirándose de la habitación sin nada mas que decir. Mikasa miro marcharse, se quedo viendo a Eren por unos momentos para susurrarle al oído.

-…tranquilo Eren, no te dejare jamás, prometí estar a tu lado y protegerte al igual tu a mí…- después de eso, salio de la habitación dejándolo solo y descansar

El lugar estaba tranquilo, no había nadie en ese instante. Todo era normal, una ventana estaba abierta de solo un lado. El joven caminaba por la habitación, invadiendo aquella dichosa puerta y viendo lo ordenada y tranquila que era. Miro al frente viendo la ventana por unos segundos, dio un, dos, tres, cuatro pasos quedando frente la ventana medio abierta, el marco era de madera y cristal por un lado y brillando por la luz del sol. Extendió una mano para tocar la otra parte de la ventana cerrada, fue alejándola hasta abrir por completo dejando ver el paisaje afuera y una brisa tranquila como la de un lago con un gran estanque de agua cristalina.

Miro bajando la cabeza y observando a unas cuantas personas platicando, se parecían a sus amigos, espera, son sus amigos…¿Qué hacen platicando con un hombre y una mujer? , solo podía ver los labios moviéndose de abajo, arriba y al frente, no era un experto en descifrar lo que tratan de decir. Era extraño que no oía nada, ni escucho sus propios pasos por las sueldas de sus zapatos, tampoco el aleteo de una mosca, ¿sea abra quedado sordo?. No paro de mirarlos unos momentos, en cuando dejaron de mover los labios voltearon hacia las murallas. Solo el hombre cruzado de brazos miraba a el, como si estuviese metido en problemas.

-…-

Eren se encontraba en la cama aun inconsciente y durmiendo, pero no había despertado, tenia unos tubos delgados y transparenten en su mano inyectado en la vena. Aun lado se veía un gran tubo de metal atado con varios tubos plásticos y en la parte superior tenia una bolsa transparente y con un liquido que paresia agua, ya paso 2 días desde que se desmayo, sus amigos se preocupaban de que tuviera demasiado tiempo en coma. Eso si que era demasiado extraño.

La puerta se abrió, en ella entro la hermana de Eren. Mikasa llevaba en la mano un vaso de agua por si Eren despertara y tuviera sed, cada hora entraba a la habitación para cuidarlo, tomando asiento en la silla de madera a un lado. Cada hora se iba y volvía para estar a su lado.

-…_tranquilo Eren, siempre estaré a tu lado cada minuto…- _pensó la pelinegra.- _no se cuanto tiempo estarás atrapado en ese profundo sueño inesperado desde aquella vez que dejaste de verme, no tienes que esforzarte tanto…- _dejo de pensar, para dejar escapar unas cuantas lagrimas que dejaron sus ojos negros y húmedos. Ya estaba sintiendo esa sensación de extrañar a la persona que más quiere en el mundo.

-…ngh…- un pequeño berrinche e suspiro dejo a la pelinegra impactada, ese pequeño berrinche lo reconocía perfectamente bien, tenia sus manos tapando la cara y húmedos por las lagrimas que salían. Fue separando sus manos poco a poco hasta dejar un ojo al descubierto, elevo la cabeza para mirarlo. El castaño tenia lo ojos abiertos, mirándola con la boca entreabierta. Estaba despierto. Había despertado. Estaba bien, poso su mano en la frente del chico, ya no tenia fiebre, ya no estaba enfermo; estaba sanado.

-…Eren…- le hablo con delicadeza, no podía creerlo, esto tenia que ser un sueño para ser verdad.

-…¿M-mikasa…que me…a pasado?...- pregunto Eren que se veía confundido, ¿no había recordado nada?.

-…Eren…estas bien,…estas bien- la pelinegra fue acertándose a su hermano para después abrazarlo con orgullo y felicidad. Eren solo se vio confundido y sin entender que trataba de decir Mikasa, solo imito lo que hacia y la abrazo, tímido.

-…estas bien…me has tenido demasiado preocupada y creí…creí que no despertarías nunca- solo se dedico abrazarlo y hablarle con voz cortaba a causa de sus sollozos y lagrimas.

-¿de que hablas?, que paso, no recuerdo nada. Yo estoy en esta cama y dentro de una habitación y, mira, tengo unos raros tubos en mi mano.- pregunto levantando un poco la voz desesperado.

- muy bien. No sabemos como, pero tu de la nada desmayaste quedando inconciente durante 2 días, nadie ni siquiera Hanji sabe por la causa de tu comportamiento. Lo único que se, fue que comiste en la hora de la cena y caíste.- contesto Mikasa bajando la mirada, pensando en que decirle. Lo que contó era cierto, Eren se desmayo misteriosamente. Nadie sabía el resultado, Hanji cree que fue causa de sus poderes de titán, otros por algo que tenia la comida y otros por falta de alimentación. Esas excusas inventadas no era cierto, la verdad era que lo que había pensado era fuerte. Las imágenes de las muertes y algo por el estilo fue lo que soñó.

-…-

Armin entro a la habitación, enterado de que Eren despertó muy bien sin ningún problema. Llevaba algo de comida para Eren, unos panes, sopa, agua y arroz encima de la charola de madera. Los dos hermanos se encontraban dentro, solo Armin hizo una sonrisa a Eren, este le devolvió el gesto tomando la charola y diciendo un ¨gracias¨ por su amabilidad.

- que bueno que despertases, Eren- fue el rubio que hablo, el castaño miro a un lado dejando el agua en la mesita de la esquina.

- uhmm…- Eren intento decir algo, pero mejor pensó en algo mas sencillo.

- no tienen que preocuparse tanto, solo fue un desmayo y ya-

- Eren…no tienes que decir eso, puede que ya no despertarías nunca y nos darías un infarto. Sabes bien que te quiero, daría toda mi vida para que estés bien y vivo- la voz de Mikasa se hizo aguda, odiaba esa compostura de Eren, el chico es totalmente necio.

- Mikasa, tu sabes también que no me agrada que me trates como tu hermano menor y andes de sobre protectora demasiado tiempo, ¡yo se cuidarme solo¡- grito Eren.

- Eren, cállate, mejor come que necesitas fuerzas para esta tarde, el cado Rivaille nos autorizo de entrenar con el equipo tridimensional. Si no vas, sabrás las consecuencias con el- Mikasa se veía deseccionada por el comentario de Eren, tenia razón, ella siempre lo cuidaba. Pero sabe el porque.

- chicos, dejen de pelear. No me agrada en la forma de que se hablan y Eren, come, es necesario para el entrenamiento.- Armin se veía incomodo por la comportamiento de sus dos amigos de la infancia.

Dejaron de hablar mientras Eren comía en paz, sin ser molestado por su hermana. Mikasa lo veía con seriedad. Armin solo tomo un libro de la habitación y comenzó a leer, le encantaba leer demasiado.

El chico era demasiado listo, sus planes funcionaban bien. Pero el día de la capturación de la titán hembra fue un poco complicado. Al final acabo sin ser planeado y Annie quedo congelada por una superficie cristalina indestutible. Pero valió la pena no ser como lo planearon.

Hanji caminaba en círculos, con la mano en la barbilla. Pensando desesperadamente en lo que le diría al comandante Erwin acerca de la situación de Eren hace dos días. Dejo de pensar suspirando afuera de la oficina del hombre y con no mucho ánimo toco la puerta. Desde adentro se escucho un "adelante" mientras habría la puerta. Invadió Hanji la oficina presentando un saludo por parte como humilde respecto.

- señor, vengo a infórmale acerca sobre un problema de Eren Jaeger- informo Hanji al frente el escritorio.

- si Hanji, procede por favor- contesto Erwin

- hace dos días, Eren presento una extraña sensación sobre su estado de salud. No sabemos lo que sea, pero por el bien de Eren, deberemos hacerle algunas pruebas. Con el fin no podemos obligarlo a entrenar su poder titán, ya que el resultado seria casi nula de perder el control para después denuevo caer inconsciente por mas días que los anteriores. Aquel día le envié una carta sobre el problema, para así no tener quejas o regaños de Rivaille, ¿la leyó?- pregunto con seriedad y control.

- así es Hanji, en cuando lo leí, le informe a Rivaille sobre el tema. No pareció un problema en ordenarle que deje a Eren descansar hasta recuperarse. Pero si es verdad aquella situación te dejare a ti y Rivaille encargarse de el a toda costa. Si hay algún fenómeno en el, deberán de ponerse atentos y no permitan que haga alguna locura en el entrenamiento, ya que cuando despierte, volverá a sus actividades normales. Entendido-

-si comandante- Hanji se despidió haciendo el saludo militar con la mano izquierda en la espalda y la otra con el puño en el corazón. Se retiro después de eso, cerrando la puerta y bando un gran salto de felicidad. Se puso demasiado contenta por cuidar aun joven titán, aparte, hacerle pruebas. Eso si que la volvería muy loca.

-…-

Cayo la tarde de sol y viento fresco, los jóvenes cadetes tendrían que entrenar denuevo para estar demasiados cansados. El primero en quejarse fue Jean, que solo decía cosas sobre Eren como:- _solo porque esta enfermo no entrenara y nosotros si. Si yo fuera el, no estaría en cama por días y mejor entrenaría sin parar y demostrar que soy un buen soldado y no como otros.-_

Entre esas excusas de imitación, la mayoría no le hacia caso a Jean, todos saben el problema de Eren y no recibieron información sobre su estado actual. Algunos de ellos lo sabia solo eran Mikasa y Armin, que igual no se presentaron en la hora de entrenamiento.

- ¿oigan donde están Mikasa y Armin?- pregunto Sasha, quien comía una patata. Típico de ella.

- talvez no soportan estar entrenando durante los regaños del cabo- hablo Connie al lado de Sasha, que mientras esta hablaba, embarraba con comida en la cara del pobre de Connie.

-Eren, tranquilo, no necesitas ir tan deprisa para un absurdo entrenamiento- pidió la asiática alado de el, y el rubio del otro lado siguiendo los complicados pasos del moreno.

-cállate, tengo que ir lo mas rápido posible. Ya falte 2 días como tu me dices, y no pienso perderme otro mas. Por eso entre a esta base militar, para vengarme de los titanes al igual que ustedes chicos- se detuvo Eren tras decir sus palabras bajando la mirada y formando puños con fuerza.

- lose Eren, por eso estamos aquí. Yo estoy aquí, Armin esta aquí, nuestros amigos están aquí; para vengarnos de ellos y siempre estaremos yo y Armin a tu lado- hablo Mikasa con ternura y tomando la mano de este. Como una madre preocupada por su hijo con un problema y consolándolo de no estar deprimido y triste.

- si Eren, Mikasa tiene razón, estamos aquí por venganza y para salvar a la humanidad, no te sientas así y vamos a entrenar por lo que mas quieres- esos ánimos de Armin solo puso a Eren entrar en razón y prepararse para lograr una mejor vida. Sus promesas cumplirían y sacar al mal de esa vida…_de este mundo cruel…_

_-…-_

**_Bueno aquí termina el nuevo capitulo de "Sueños inesperados" y espero que les haya gustado. Ahora me pondré al corriente de este _**_**fic y en escribir más largo, la verdad no se si publicar semanal o cuando tenga la esperanza de terminar y publicarlo. Es mucho ser un autor y estar en la escuela...pero no me rendiré jamás!.  
Con gusto me encanta que me envíen sus comentarios a esta historia de misterio XD ahora me despido y nos vemos luego...bye!**_


	3. Aclarando todo

**_ahora les trigo el nuevo capitulo de "sueños inesperanos" y soy rapida para publicar, creo que este a sido el más largo(talvez) y estoy muy cansada por lo de ayer. Ahora dejo de molestar y lean en paz..._**

- ¡bien sacos de piedras, hoy tendrán que entrenar mas duro, porque los últimos días eran perores que un mono utilizando un equipo tridimensional!- el sargento Rivaille se veía molesto y cansado de estar educando a esos cadetes. Mientras tomaba lista, nombraba a los más conocidos.

-Jean kirschtein- nombro el sargento.

- ¡aquí, señor!- respondió colocando su puño en el corazón y la otra atrás.

- tu deberías de hacer mas caso, te veo mientras hablas de puras tonterías y honestidades que me hace perder mi pasiensia, soldado.

-Connie Springer-

- ¡aquí, señor!-

Rivaille le miro- tu nenecitas una peluca- bromeo el mayor.

-Sasha Blouse-

- ¡aquí, señor!-

- te tengo una increíble conciencia ¡deja de comer esa maldita patata, eres un soldado no un caballo, ME ESCUCHASTES!- le grito, arrebatándole el alimento y arrogándolo a Jean.

- dios, una patata masticada y no tragada- susurro Jean quitándolo de encima.

-Bertholdt Fubar-

- ¡aquí, señor!-

-contigo no tengo casi problemas- respondió tranquilo y serio.

-Reiner Braun-

- ¡aquí, señor!-

- tu beberías ser muy amigo de el, ¿no?- hablo, refiriéndose a Bertholdt que se encontraba a un lado de el.

- si, señor- respondió el rubio.

- espero que no me lo molestes tanto, ¡y por amor del muro María tomate un baño!- le pidió el sargento tras respirar cercas del chico, tapándose la nariz. Ya saben todos que el hombre es demasiado higiénico. Menos las personas.

- Eren Jeager- nombro el sargento

-…- nada se escucho, estaba retasado por platicar con sus amigos y se detuvieron en los pasillos del cuartel. Pero nunca llegaron.

-Eren Jeager- repitió el mayor, esperando su respuesta. Nunca llego aquella respuesta, Rivaille comenzó a enfadarse.

- ¡EREN JEAGER, responde!- le grito, en cuando voltio a ver, ni Eren ni Mikasa, ni siquiera Armin se presentaron en el entrenamiento. Como había sucedido, hablaron pero nunca llegaron.

- ni siquiera los otros dos ¨amiguitos¨se presentaron ¿eh?- grullo el mayor frunciendo el seño. Provocando que los demás se asustaran y diera un paso atrás. Los iba a buscar aunque no diera entrenamiento, les daría una lección. Rivaille sabia que Eren no podía presentarse por causa de su enfermedad, pero siempre tomaba lista para estar seguro; al quien si iba a matar eran a Mikasa y Armin, ellos dos deberían de presentarse diariamente. Pensaría que se fueron con Eren y tomaran un día libre sin autorización de nadie.

Caminaba por los pasillos pero nada, incluso entro a sus habitaciones pero no se encontraban en ellas. Salio a pasos bruscos y rápidos, ya deberían de haber aparecido hace 15 minutos, se perdieron casi 20 minutos de entrenamiento. Salio del cuartel mirando a ambos lados y vio una pequeña silueta a lo lejos de el, no era una sino 3 siluetas que parecían que hablaban. Deberían ser ellos.

- ahora los encontre con las manos en la masa, pequeños mocosos- susurro Rivaille caminando por ellos. En cuando se encontraba demasiado cercas, miro a una mujer conocida con cabello castaño y alta para el. Oh no.

- oh dios es ella, mejor me voy disimuladamente y con cui…- el sargento caminaba para atrás y mirando por precaución. Pero antes de terminar su frase, un grito puso en pánico al hombre abriendo enormemente los ojos, por lo que lo descubría aquella mujer.

- ¡hey, Rivaille aquí ven pequeño enano favorito!- le grito aquella persona llamada Hanji alzando un brazo de lado a lado para verificar que ella lo llamaba.

-tch, ¿que quieres cuatro ojos?- cruzo de brazos, pero miro a los dos jóvenes que hablaban con ella y frunció el seño.- ¿ustedes que hacen aquí? ¡no deberían de estar entrenando!-

- Rivaille tranquilo, ellos vinieron a háblame acerca de Eren. Ya me entere de que esta bien, despertó hace 2 horas y sus amigos lo cuidaron mientras despertó. Eren esta adentro de aquella habitación, al poco rato me dijeron que…que…uhmm… ¿que de dijeron chicos?- pregunto la castaña rascándose la cabeza. Se le había olvidado de lo que hablaron hace minutos atrás.

-emm…hablábamos de que Eren al poco rato sintió mareos denuevo, pero no quedo inconsciente. Mejor para que no este mal, decidimos recesarlo a la habitación, es por eso que no nos presentamos a entrenamiento, cabo rivaille- respondió Armin en el lugar de Hanji.

-…oh…- fue lo único que dijo rivaille calmando su enfado y cansancio para nada.

-entonces sino se encuentra bien, no podemos aun entrenar su cuerpo de titán. Esto cada vez esta extraño- explico Hanji- esto cada vez va atrasando el destino para el bien de la humanidad y que hay detrás de esas murallas, nadie sabe las especies y formas nuevas de titán- termino de hablar, para que los demás miraran a las murallas. Pero el cabo no, solo miro al suelo para voltear a ver la habitación donde Eren se encontraba.

-¿eh?- murmuro Eren en la ventana, sintiendo una extraña sensación por que había pasado hace unos instantes.- siento que yo ya eh visto esto pero ¿Dónde?- se pregunto el mismo sin entender. Era cierto. Sintió que ya había estado en esa situación hace unas horas, no fuera que cuando soñó se volvió realidad. Esa era su duda. Se recostó sobre la cama analizando lo que pensaba, sin embargo, solo recordó un poquito, un mini momento de donde estaba antes de despertar. Si eso debió de haber soñado ¿soñaría más? ¿el era una especie de arma para eliminar titanes y verificar el futuro?, no, claro que no. Debería de explicarse más y pensar en verdad.

-…-

-Eren, ¿estas aquí?- una voz puso a Eren de pie para abrir la puerta y encontrarse con una persona que jamás pidiera hablar con Eren.

-¿c-cabo Rivaille? – quedo comprendido por su aparición.

-bueno, ¿puedo pasar?- pregunto Rivaille en el marco de la puerta.

- claro, pase- Eren le permitió el paso, colocándose aun lado y cerrando la puerta.- y ¿de que quiere hablar?-

- hablare acerca de ti- respondió en cuando termino de preguntar Eren. Lo dijo demasiado rápido, como si tuviera prisa por algo.

- ¿porque tienes demasiados colapsos y mareos?, por casualidad, veo que te encuentras bien. ¿Me estas ocultando algo, Eren?- pregunto sin mucha gana Rivaille- se que hay algo que tus amigos saben, pero no tienes el don para abrir la boca a tus superiores. No soy tonto ni menso Eren, dime de una vez lo que sabes-

-yo…ah…t-tuve algo extraño cabo, siento que lo que ustedes hablaron ya lo eh visto antes cuando me desmaye. Paresia aun sueño que se volvió realidad-

- ¿y como se que era un sueño que por alguna forma se volvió realidad?, eso no tiene explicaron, Eren. Si enserio lo vistes en el pasado…-

- lo vi en el futuro- Rivaille fue interrumpido por Eren, quien se apresuro a decir su opinión antes que juntara las palabras como un juego de mesa.

-…- Rivaille no dijo nada, solo se mantuvo serio durante unos segundos pensando.- no es que yo creyera en la magia o la fantasía pero…creo que tienes el don para saber el futuro cuando sueñas y talvez si tienes pesadillas pueda ocurrir algo catastrófico. Esa es mi opinión no algo de un cuento para bebés- la opinión de Rivaille dejo casi claro la duda de Eren que creía tener ese nuevo tipo de poder.

- ¿usted cree que sea por causa de mis poderes?- Dijo el castaño.

- no losé, solo te digo que esa sea mi opinión por todo lo que te pasa. Mejor ve mañana con Hanji y habla con ella acerca de este tema, si es que puedes soportar denuevo sus discursos molestos. Solo yo soy tu superior, no tu psicólogo- la ultima palabra de Rivaille dejo a la habitación callada y tranquila, Eren solo se mantuvo parado y pensando en ir o no con Hanji.

-…-

Mikasa caminaba desesperada en que Eren no valiera la puerta. No la abrió mientras platicaba con una persona que tampoco sabia quien era, la voz era masculina pero debía ser alguien confiado. Entonces se fue retirando de la puerta dejándolos platicar solos.

- hey Mikasa, ¿Qué descubriste, hablaste con Eren?- pregunto Armin que llego con pasos rápidos con mucha gana. No era tan fuerte como dicen, pero por dentro se encuentra un lado fuerte en algo. Para Mikasa solo era confiable y una buena persona en la que ayudaba en muchas causas, sus planes son perfectos y con un buen comportamiento entre amigos y superiores.

- lo siento Armin, no puedo platicar ahora de eso. Eren ahora platica con otra persona, tranquilo, en cuando termine platicaremos con el ¿si?- Armin solo asintió y se sentó en la silla donde esperaban ambos a Eren. Tendrían que esperar a que el y la persona terminaran. Aunque so saben quien es la persona.

El sonido de la puerta abrirse puso a ambos de pie de inmediato para ver a la persona o Eren salir, salio sin preguntar nada.

-¿cabo, que hacia con Eren?- pregunto Mikasa con la mirada fría y seria. Este solo la miro de hombro.

- platicamos acerca de algo privado, váyanse y dejen a Eren en paz- respondió de mala gana Rivaille.

- usted es demasiado egoísta, aun sigo con el problema de Eren en el juicio. Lo que le hizo no lo voy a perdonar- ahora hablo con voz feroz como un jaguar hambriento. Se había enfadado el día del juicio, donde el sargento golpeo a Eren bruscamente. Jamás olvidaría eso.

- sabes muy bien que lo hice para salvarlo, si no lo hubiera echo, en este instante estaría muerto y tu ¿Qué hubieras echo? ¿y si yo no estaría ahí, que pasaría aquel día, Ackerman?-

- ¡mira enano!- Mikasa se incorporo rápidamente, tratando de golpearlo como a Eren, pero fue detenida por la mano del rubio.

- ¡Mikasa, para, es el sargento!- respondió Armin aun deteniéndola, sin pensar en lo que pasaría. La pelinegra solo lo miro con rabia a Rivaille que solo unos segundos después, cruzo la puerta de salida.

- Eren…¿ puedo pasar?- la voz de al asiática se escuchaba por fuera. Como vio que no respondió ni oyó pasos, toco la perilla y entro junto con Armin. Supieron cual fue el motivo por no responder; Eren se quedo dormido. Denuevo.

-ahh…bueno, supongo que tendremos que dejarlo y venir mañana, Mikasa- suspiro Armin.

- si quieres tu vete, yo me quedare un rato mas, tranquilo, no me quedare mucho rato- respondió Mikasa sin mirarlo, solo miro a Eren dormir entre las sabanas, recostado en el colchón junto con la almohada de pluma.

- bien – salio de la habitación dejándolos solos. Era de noche y el canto de los grillos era como música para los oídos de Mikasa, la luz de la luna iluminaba la habitación volviéndola azul por el cielo y las estrellas tan brillantes como a unos millones de kilómetros fuera del planeta. Talvez a los 3 amigos de la infancia estaban demasiados interesados en visitar algún día el mundo exterior sin titanes quien los moleste y puedan vivir con el aire y campo libre. Eso seria demasiado emocionante para Eren, mikasa al igual de Armin, su mayor sueño.

La pelinegra se veía cansada y agotada, tenia sueño pero al estar con Eren se lo impedía. Solo tenía que cruzar la puerta, salir de la habitación en dirección a la suya, recostarse en su cómoda cama y dormir. El plan de dormir seria demasiado difícil para ella y mejor durmió en la silla junto con Eren.

-…(al otro día)…-

- ¡muévanse, esas manchas no se quitaran solas, ¿escucharon?!- ordenaba el sargento Rivaille junto con Hanji. Los cadetes limpiaron cada rincón del cuartel, cuartos, cocina, comedor, terrenos y hasta lavar ropa.

- hay Rivaille, tan exagerado con la limpieza, deberías de tomar vacaciones- bromeo Hanji intentando no soltar un bufido.

- muy gracioso cuatro ojos, pero ¿Qué me dices de ti? Al igual que yo, tomate unas vacaciones, pareces mas adicta a los titanes que la suciedad ¿eh?- fue ahora Rivaille quien bromeaba.

- hahaha, oh vamos deja de hacerme reír por cosas tan absurdas como esas, claro que ¡obvio yo! ¡no soy tan adicta a los…- fue bajando la voz-…titanes- cayo después de darse cuenta que ere verdad posando un dedo en la barbilla.- ¡Rivaille cállate!, no soy tan "adicta" como lo dices-

- si como no- respondió el pelinegro.

- hmm…- pensó Hanji.

- Rivaille, hoy no es un lindo y maravilloso día de decir algo que te fascinaría en todas tus dudas y dejar de poner esa cara de gato gruñón- dijo Hanji, poniendo un reflejo en los anteojos muy animada por lo que diría. Ella sabe mucho de cosas.

- ¿y que es?- respondió cruzando de brazos.

- ¡estoy embarazada de ti Rivaille! ¡serás padre!- grito demasiado contenta y dando saltos como un grillo.

-¡¿Qué estas diciendo?!- grito un tanto alarmado- ¡¿COMO ES ESO QUE ANDAS EMBARAZADA DE MI?,¿Y CUANDO MIERDAS LO HICIMOS!?, ¡maldita cuatro ojos!- grito aun mas fuerte, provocando a los cadetes mirarlos con confusión del porque se gritaban.

-¡hahahaha, mira tu cara!, ¡¿enserio te lo creíste?! Hahaha- rió Hanji sin parar hasta caer al suelo y miándose de la risa.

-¡ te voy a matar, si es necesario!- Rivaille cayo en la maldita broma de Hanji, esa chica si que ere lista. Ya tenia con que impactar al enano, solo aguardo hasta ese momento.

- ¿hey chicos que paso aquí? ¿y que hace Hanji riendo como chiflada en el suelo?, y para aclarar todo ¿Por qué esa cara Rivaille?- pregunto Erwin que llego sepa a que hora.

- tch, solo es una broma de Hanji, ¿y que quieres?- Rivaille solo fue directo al grano, no le encantaba esperar tanto tiempo. Bueno, con Erwin si espera, a el lo respeta pero con otras personas como Hanji quiere terminar rápido.

- solo vine a inspeccionar como van nuestros cadetes soldados. ¿ el recluta Eren Jeager esta bien?-

- si, esta en una habitación, pero lo mandare aquí. No dejare que se escape de ningún entrenamiento mas, aparte, Hanji debe ponerlo al corriente en entrenar su forma de titán ahora, hemos perdido mucho tiempo- el pelinegro respondió no con mucho animo.

-hahaha…¡¿uh?!- paro de reír-…alguien dijo "¿al corriente de sus poderes de titán?"- pregunto levantándose y colocándose atrás del pelinegro susurrándole al oído, la mujer espantaría a cualquiera en la oscuridad.

- correcto Hanji- Erwin solo respondió con tranquilidad y seriedad, la mujer solo hizo escándalo, corriendo con los brazos al aire y gritando a los cuatro vientos ¿no se desespera de trabajar tanto?.

- Rivaille tengo que decirte algo privado. En unos días quiero que pongan a Eren entrenar su forma titán, en los próximos cuatro días saldremos de expedición fuera de la muralla para encontrar más especimenes raros que Hanji me obligara hacer, cosa que no quieres.-

- no me importa tanto los especimenes, pero estoy harto de la cuatro ojos. No podría mejor morir que trabajar con ella, ¿verdad?- pregunto mirando como Hanji se hacia bolita contra el suelo de tierra e ensuciándose. Tendrían que salir a exploración ¿uh? Esta seria la segunda vez que saldrían, talvez ahora no fracase como la vez pasada. Eren tendría que entrenar su forma titán, era su primera vez y solo tendrían unos pocos días para luego salir fuera de las murallas donde habitaba el peligro y muerte en vano.

_**y termino denuevo, tendran que esperar talvez más días en que publique(mentira :p) Y para que sepan estoy feliz y contenta! :3 tengo demasiados leidos en los capitulos y un poco de comentarios; eso no me molesta tanto. si ustudes siguen haci podre seguir escribiendo y publicando más, no les dire cuantos capis seran(eso seria spoiler) y si quieren que ponga avanses para los proximos capitulos solo diganme y listo!**_

_**Ahora me despido y mando saludos a todos los que me leen...bye!**_


	4. Los problemas denuevo

**_wuau! un capitulo tan rápido? :D, si, pero lo siento por que es tan corto! T.T. hoy si tuve tiempo de escribir pero corto, este capitulo se ve interesante para ustedes y no sabrán lo que pasara para el próximo jee...disfrútelo ;3_**

Los experimentos de Hanji eran demasiados cansados para el joven recluta, tomaba horas extra para analizarse mente y prepararlo mejor. Todas sus horas libres solo por experimentos. Para el siguiente día, Hanji lo llamo a su habitación, no dijo para que, solo fue y platicaron cosas sin explicaciones (al menos para Eren)

- entonces, has tenido confusiones y sueños raros ¿eh?- pregunto Hanji, sentada en la cama al lado de Eren con una pequeña libreta y pluma, apuntando todo lo que diría Eren y analizándolo para después.

- si Hanji-san- respondió, agachando la cabeza.

- ok, ¿hace cuando tuviste estos extraños fenómenos?-

- los tuve hace 2 días, creo,- pensó eren tratando de explicarlo bien como lo hizo con Rivaille el día pasado. Se le hacia un poco confuso al estar tratando de explicarle a Hanji, pues, sus preguntas y métodos científicos no ayudan de mucho.

- Hm.…reacuerdo, y si has estado en estas situaciones, supongo que esto te quedara demasiado extraño, Eren- dijo Hanji- si puedes entender lo que estoy tratando de decirte, es algo sumamente privado para todos tus amigos y soldados- continuo, quien miraba las anotaciones de su libreta amarillenta.

- desde el día que te transformaste, tu cuerpo experimento muchas cosas en tan solo segundos, para esto. Los poderes llegaron a tu mente e venas. La forma en que trato de explicártelo es que por eso fallas al morder tu mano generando tu poder que no hace caso a la herida. Eren, si no puedes controlar lo que piensas o recuerdos como la titán hembra, no podrás tener tu transformación. Si tus sueños o pesadillas siguen, apareciendo, llegara el momento que ya no podrás transformarte nunca, Eren, tenemos que currar ese problema, para los días que pasen y sigues así, las consecuencias serán nulas, ¿entiendes?- la explicación científica fue claramente perfecto para Eren, este solo escucho y asintió un tanto preocupado, solo se dispuso a decir "gracias" y el honor de pasar a la habitación.

Eren se levanto de la cama y fue retirándose a entrenar, era de la mañana y tenia que seguir entrenado. Como vio que Hanji no dijo nada, abrió la puerta para salir a los pasillos.

- ¡espera, Eren!- le llamo corriendo con el recordando lo que Erwin le contó ayer.

- ¿si?-

- lo que ahora te diré es sumamente secreto. En unos días, Erwin autorizo en entrenarte tu forma titán y para después salir de expedición fuera de las murallas; recuerda que esto ultimo es privado para nuevo aviso, ¿si, Eren?- termino de hablar.

-…( unos segundos después :B)…-

Eren se quedo un poco sorprendido por lo que haría después, entrenaría su forma titán después de eso saldrían de expedición, ¿o que? ¿Qué trama ahora el comandante Erwin?, ya había recordado la vez que fueron a rescatarlo y el comandante perdió el brazo izquierdo por culpa suya. No era suya la culpa sino de los traidores de Bertholdt y Reiner, los 2 titanes responsables de los daños y perder la muralla Maria. Espera, si son traidores ¿Por qué siguen en la tropa de exploración y dentro de las murallas? ¿acaso trataran algo?

- con que saldremos de expedición denuevo para que más titanes puedan eliminar a más soldados ¿eh?, espera, si saldremos ¿Cómo va a luchar el comandante, iría o que? Y ¿Qué hay de Bertholdt y Reiner?- pensó Eren tratando de analizar en lo que ocurría- ¡espera ellos!- no termino de decirlo, fue interrumpido por algo normalmente inesperado. Cayo al suelo con fuerza y tocando su cabeza con ambas manos.

-¡aah!- dio un grito de dolor y paresia que no aguantaría más, sentía que se desmayaría otra vez. Sus pensamientos se borraron para unas imágenes extrañas, en ellas se veía algo enorme y atacando la ciudad. Los soldados lo combatían, el arma enorme con forma humana y musculosa los atacaba a golpes y derribándolos ya sin vida.

Otra imagen apareció para ver que unas personas con capas verdes y el cíbolo de las alas de la libertad peleaban contra el causante.

Ahora la ultima imagen, se formo borrosa y con colores bajos y oscuros, casi sin verse. La silueta humana se veía muy mal y borrosa, tenía el cabello rubio y de estatura alta atacando al titán, si, era un titán. Peleaba con todas sus fuerzas pero la imagen desapareció en cuando la mano del titán paresia golpearlo fuertemente.

- ngh…¡ahh!...ah- suspiraba y trataba de respirar normal con un poco de dificultad. Su cabeza le dolía pero aun seguía en el suelo. ¿seria acaso otro sueño o una especie de visión para algún día?. Oh cielos, seria una pesadilla de muerte.

-…(un rato después :B)…-

- ¡Eren!- su hermana Mikasa lo miro y fue rápido a asistirle y preguntar una 1500 cosas de lo que ocurrió. Atrás de ella los acompañaba Armin y el sargento Rivaille que tan solo veían a Eren en el suelo con las manos en la cabeza y haciendo berrinche, fueron de inmediato.

- ¡Eren dime algo, ¿Qué tienes?!- era inútil, Mikasa se preocupaba aun más, pero tenia aun el dolor devuelta. ¿pero porque?. Si dejo de pensar en aquella señal del infierno.

- ¡Ackerman, llévalo aun sillón de adentro, pero rápido!- ordeno Rivaille caminado adentro por Hanji en su habitación. Mikasa lo tomo junto con la ayuda de Armin para llevarlo adentro, Eren sudaba frió y cerraba los ojos lentamente y respirando por la boca entreabierta.

- ¡Rivaille, ¿Qué quieres, porque me arrastras hasta aquí?! ¡ya te dije que hable con el del proble…- se detuvo en tras ver en el sillón y con un poco de dolor a Eren. Fue de inmediato y tratando de analizar lo que le ocurrió, pero antes miro a los jóvenes soldados.

- chicos salgan de aquí, tenemos algo privado que hacer- los miro a los dos, los jóvenes se miraron confundidos y Mikasa frunció el seño para hablar.

- ¿Por qué?, ¿Qué harán con el ahora? ¡ya fue suficiente que lo utilicen como un objetó de pruebas para sus absurdos experimentos! ¡¿Qué es lo que nos ocultan?!- grito alterada y siendo detenida por Armin tratando de sacarla del lugar. Pero Mikasa era fuerte, si era necesario, apartaría a su amigo bruscamente y enfrenarse a sus superiores por Eren.

-¡bueno pues no escucho, es algo privado Ackerman y déjanos solos!- Rivaille se puso entre ella, tratando no impedirle el paso con mirada feroz entre frunciendo el seño.

-¡cállate, ¡y aunque sea mi superior no tiene el derecho de apartarme de mi familia!- ahora se armara un pleito entre el sargento y Mikasa. Solo Hanji y Armin miraban impactados por la escena y estado en schok por la fuerte discusión de soldado y sargento. Además, ambos eran fuertes.- ¡y si quiere pelear que sea afuera, enano!- Mikasa ya no tenia el control de dejarlos solos y salir. Armin aun la sostenía de tanto movimiento brusco. Entonces ¿pelearan?

Si enserio van a pelear, tendrían que hacerlo solo para calmarse de tanta tontería, ¿Qué demonios?, ellos se odian y lo saben. No tendrían la esperanza de solo hablar y disculparse, bueno si lo han hecho pero lo último nunca lo harían.

- ok, que sea afuera- respondió el mayor con una ultima mirada.


	5. El ataque sorpresa

**_Hola…siento haberme tardado mucho pero tenia flojera de escribir (ahhh no cheto), ahora si como les prometí, tengo una capitulo largo que los anteriores y en este tendrá más acción y casi de peligr. Abajo nos vemos…_**

-…-

Se encontraban ambos peleando, no tanto, pero lo habían decidido. ¿Por qué por una absurda platica llegaron asta aquí?. Ninguno de los dos se perdonaría, los otros dos en estado shock no hacen nada para evitarlo, ven a sus compañeros pelear pero ni siquiera se ponen en frente. Ambos soldados peleaban en discusión y salieron afuera del cuartel, no había nadie, eso era algo bueno para los dos. Ya no hay nada que puedan hacer para evitar tal pelea.

- cabo, ya estamos aquí, no tengo tiempo para disculpas ni suplicas- dijo Mikasa caminando en círculos con dos leones apunto de pelearse y rugiendo, al igual el sargento, mirándose fijamente con el seño fruncido.

-lose Ackerman, yo nunca me e disculpado en una pelea. Y nunca e vuelto atrás para olvidar esto- Rivaille le seguía a los pasos de Mikasa y la mirada seria e amenazadora.

- ja, deacuerdo, si usted lo dice- Mikasa hizo una pequeña sonrisa, esperando una pelea por primera vez entre sus superiores. Lo estaba esperando, lo deseaba desde el día del juicio de Eren. Ambos se detuvieron unos instantes y con seriedad en el rostro, no se movieron un rato. Preparando sus cuerpos sin moverse, su secreto era de relajarse antes del combate, pensaban unas 100 cosas de empezar y ambos lo sabían. El viento soplaba con tranquilidad y el polvo atravesaba los cuerpos de estos. Las piedritas crujían por la brisa.

Armin y Hanji estaban parados en la puerta sin decir nada. No evitan la pelea, talvez porque en realidad no querían. Ambos serian cobardes por no defender a sus compañeros. La preocupación de ambos viajaba por su mente, pensando que hacer, sus ideas se borraban sin sentido.

- Hanji-san, hagamos algo rápido- Armin dejo de pensar y le hablo. Se veía en su rostro preocupación, en sus ojos las suplicas para su sargento frente a el. Hanji al igual se veía preocupada con la misma mirada de Armin, no sabia que hacer.

- Armin…- hablo Hanji con el tomo bajo y temblorosa, pero fue interrumpida por el movimiento de las piedritas y tierra, se miraron plasmados por unos segundos, pensando en que había sido eso de afuera, pasaron menos de 5 segundos y rápidamente de dirigieron a la ventana más cercana. Sus ojos miraban la escena afuera del cuartel.

El problema era que la pelea comenzó por unos movimientos en la tierra. Sucede que la primera en atacar fue Mikasa, corriendo en guardia y dando un grito de inicio. Su cuerpo se movió con velocidad extendiendo su brazo, formando un puño en dirección al rostro del sargento.

El mayor la esquivo apartándose a la izquierda con rapidez, le tomo el brazo levantándola y después tirándola al suelo. Fallo Mikasa por tal error tan absurdo, el sargento la tomo de sorpresa y la golpeo de codo en la espalda. La pelinegra tenía un poco de dolor por detrás, pero rápidamente se movió aun lado al igual esquivando el puño en dirección al rostro de la chica.

Fallo el también, por esa falla, Mikasa aun en el suelo logro mover la pierna golpeándolo con rapidez en los pies cayendo al suelo de lado. El sargento pensó rápido y giro todo su cuerpo lejos de la pelinegra, ahora se encontraba de espalda por muy pocos segundos al mismo tiempo de levanto, colocando sus manos atrás en el suelo y elevando los pies de arriba hacia abajo para ponerse de pie lo más rápido posible. Como un experto en el karate.

- no pensé que una mocosa me pudiera derivar de esa forma- dijo Rivaille con seriedad caminado hacia ella. Mikasa se incorporo rápido, levantándose y poniéndose en guardia. Rivaille elevo su pierna al lado derecho, para golpearla en la cadera de la pelinegra, sintió dolor, pero no cayo al suelo. Aun con el dolor logro golpearlo en el estomago con el puño y después de eso en la mejilla.

El pelinegro escupió sangre con el seño fruncido, igual que ella, la golpeo en el estomago y rápidamente mientras estaba lamentando su dolor. Con la pierna derecha, la elevo girando todo su cuerpo dándole una patada provocándola caer otra vez. La chica se encontraba mal herida, escupía sangre y tosía. Pero no re rindió fácilmente, llena de furia e ira se balanceo al sargento, ambos cayeron con fuerza, la joven se encontraba arriba del sargento, deteniéndole las muñecas y el otro abajo con la mirada seria y de sorpresa, se veían agitados.

Pasaron unos segundos en esa posición, mirándose con heridas, respirando agitadamente.

- jm…, creo que alguien quiere terminar esto- dijo Rivaille aun debajo de la otra, esta solo chasqueo la lengua.

- ese creo que es usted, cabo- ahora la otra hablo, tenia un tono salvaje y ronco. No se movieron para nada, ya estarían agotados de esa pelea. Incluso, talvez se olvidaron de eso, ¿cómo van a olvidarlo después del día del juicio?, claro, al final, nunca lo olvidarían. Además, no deberían de pelear, es decir, ¿Por qué son las peleas?, esas peleas tan entupidas no ayudan en nada, ya las peleas habían bajado de nivel en la ciudad por causa de la vigilancia por la policía militar. Unos 48% de que tuviera aun bravucones dentro de las murallas robando o peleando.

- Ackerman…- la voz del sargento sonaba distinta a la que siempre tenía, espera ¿qué?, fue interrumpido por los dos soldados que se encontraban adentro del cuartel pero salieron corriendo gritando "paren" y cosas así.

-¡chicos dejen de pelear, mírense!- Hanji los miraba todos golpeados de la cara con sangre y heridas. Armin solo miraba a Mikasa pidiéndole con la mirada que parara y lo dejara en paz.

- como te atre…- denuevo fue interrumpido por una luz brillosa con amarillo y naranja iluminado todo el lugar, los cuatro miraron a la luz, esperen, no era una luz, sino un gran rayo que se dirigía hasta el suelo.

-¡un titán, alguien se transformo el titán!- grito Hanji emocionada y entrando al cuartel, salio con su equipo de maniobras sosteniendo las cuchillas y disparando los arquéeles a los muros de las casas.

-¡Hanji!- le llamo Rivaille, apartando a Mikasa y corriendo al cuartel haciendo lo mismo que la mujer.

-¡Mikasa, debemos ir!- ahora el rubio corrió por su equipo y siguió a ambos sargentos, querían averiguar quien fue el causante. ¿Qué loco no?

- pero…¿y Eren?- miro al cuartel, pensó que unos segundos para entrar y encontrarlo en el sillón. Esperaba que el causante no habría sido Eren y si fuera así ¿Por qué haría tal cosa?, el chico no aria algo así, al menos para atacar a los titanes que entraran para devorar a las personas. La esperanza de Mikasa fue a una impactante. Eren no estaba en el sillón.

-…(en otro lado :B)…-

-¡rápido soldados, pónganse en combate y prepárense para el enemigo!- ordeno el comandante Erwin. El no pelearía, obvio, tenia solo un brazo para impedirle pelear, no estaba solo. Otros soldados lo protegían del peligro y atentos al terrorista.

- Erwin- le hablo el pelinegro caminado hacia el, se encontraban en un puente de piedra rodeado de 10 o más soldados.

- Rivaille, ¿qué fue eso? ¿lograste ver al titán?- pregunto Erwin mirando al frente, poniendo atención a la escena.

- no- respondió con tono normal sin mirarlo.

- ¿Dónde esta, Eren Jaeger?- pregunto denuevo el comandante.

- el cadete esta en estado de coma, no despertó durante media hora, solo llegué y la "hermana" de Jaeger se encontraba intentando hablarle.

- ¿estas seguro?, y si no estaría ahí ¿Eren se transformo en titán sin autorización de nadie?, sabes bien que tu tienes que estar acargo de el a toda costa, Rivaille. Si ese titán es Eren Jaeger, sabes las consecuencias con el- Erwin lo miro, era verdad, si Eren intentara hacer algo absurdo, el sargento tenia el control de matarlo. La decisión había sido tomada por el juez y Erwin que se quedaría así hasta nuevo aviso,( ha para siempre)

- tch- fue lo único que dijo el sargento- iré a ver de que se trata- disparo sus arquéeles en dirección al campo de batalla.

Los soldados se dirigían al titán, ellos lo atacaban pero el titán se defendía golpeándolos con las manos y tirándolos en las paredes o suelos sin vida. Pero si los soldados entrenaron duro para llegar hasta ahí y morirían en vano. El titán tenia su cuerpo con forma musculosa y carniza, se veía la piel dura y color gris e rojo. No era tal alto, media alrededor de 16 0 15 metros de alto. Era el titán llamado: "acorazado" que ataco al muro Maria unos años atrás.

-¡oh cielos!, es el titán acorazado, el titán que destruyo junto con el colosal el Muro Maria y la compuerta…quisiera verlo mejor de cerca,…aaah y lo veo por primera vez- dijo Hanji arriba de un tejado de una casa colocando sus manos en la boca y una gran sonrisa sonrojada. Como el día que vio a Eren en mitad titán por accidente y ella se emociono mucho dando un gran salto y grito.

-¡oye, no quieres mejor devorar este exquisito cuerpo con un gran sabor!, ¡estoy aquí y quiero verte mejor!- le llamaba Hanji haciendo movimiento con los brazos, el titán la miro moviendo todo su cuerpo. Se veía a lo lejos con intentando llamarlo. Se preparo para correr y paso solo segundos, rápidamente comenzó a correr por ella, estaba solo a unos cuantos metros de llegar y matarla. Faltaban 58, 46, 31,26 y así hasta llegar, preparando su mano extendiéndola. Hasta llegar a unos 16 metros antes de la muerte.

Un hombre rápidamente la cargo y se la llevo a un lugar donde perder al titán.

-¡enano, ¿qué haces? Déjame estaba apunto de ver al titán!- Hanji me movía bruscamente intentando soltarse.

-¡¿qué crees que haces?! ¡Acaso quieres morir, cuatro ojos!- el hombre que la rescato fue Rivaille, que se ponía atento a los muros.

-¡déjame, tengo que verlo!- Hanji subía de tono aun moviéndose.

-¡cállate y deja de moverte!-

-¡¿y que rayos?!-

-¡TENGO MIEDO DE PERDERTE!- grito Rivaille, poniendo a la mujer en schok por lo que ese hombre serio le acaba de decir, no se lo esperaba, jamás se lo esperaba venir de aquella boca.

-…(en otro lado por lo incómodo que estaba esta escena :B)…-

Jean, Connie y Sasha se encontraban arriba de una casa, viendo como sus compañeros fueran acecinados por el titán, son cobardes, ellos casi nunca pelean y menos con ese titán.

- chicos, ¿Qué hacemos?- pregunto Jean mirándolos, ellos solo lo miraron sin mover el cuerpo y cabeza, asustados y impactados.

- debe ser una broma- susurro Jean, ignorándolos y Connie rápidamente lo tomo de la barbilla. Obligándolo ver la batalla suicida.

- mira Jean…- lo giro denuevo a otra parte de batalla.-…morirás ahí…- dijo con un tono de voz baja y temblorosa-…solo piénsalo- le susurro después en el oído. Este solo lo miro de hombro un poco asustado por lo que hizo Connie. Lo empujo lejos y se alejo unos cuantos metros.

-¡mejor me quedare aquí, loco!- le dijo Jean lejos de ellos, Sasha solo miraba la escena un poco asustada, escucho un poco de lo que hablaron.

- esta bien…yo iré a pelear- dijo sacando las cuchillas y disparando sus arquéeles y siendo jalada por las cuerdas en su equipo.

-¡Sasha, no me dejes!- le grito Connie, asiendo lo mismo que ella. Jean miro a ambos entrando a la batalla, ¿el no entrara?, tendría que hacerlo, por el bien de la cuidad. Ya debería ser las 500 veces que se arrepentiría, seria un caballo cobarde. No dejo de pensar y mejor tomo la decisión de unirse a la batalla, con un poco de culpa y lanzando maldiciones.

-…(aaah, aquí no se que decir)…-

-¡ARMIN!- la voz de la pelinegra rondaba por las casas, el rubio escucho que lo llamaba y la miro en pleno vuelo, se detuvo en la misma casa, Mikasa tenía su rostro de preocupación y desesperación.

- ¿dónde esta, Eren?- pregunto demasiado preocupada, lo había visto en el cuartel y de repente desapareció.

- ¿qué?, ¿no estaba en el cuartel?, no me digas que se fue…- pregunto, la mirada de Mikasa se mostraba la verdad, estaba desaparecido, nadie vio cuando se fue o salio del cuartel. ¿a dónde iría? ¿Por qué haría algo así?, para aclarar todo, ¿Dónde estaba?, las miles de preguntas serian bastantes confusas.

-…oh, no…- solo fue lo único que dijo Armin.

- Armin, te lo suplico, ayúdame a buscarlo por favor- le rogaba Mikasa, quien se sentía culpable por una pelea y no lo cuido desde el principio.

- si, claro. Pero rápido, no sabemos lo que pasaría después- ambos se fueron, dejando a los soldados pelear. Pasaron 2 minutos desde la búsqueda y algo de atrás los hizo parar. Se escucho una casa derrumbarse, el titán colosal salio de aquella choza, talvez cayo por el ataque de los soldados. No prestaron tanta atención y siguieron. Lo más importante era que encontraran a Eren a salvo y bien, las preocupaciones de ambos soldados los interrumpían; sus mentes pensaban sin parar.

- Mikasa, donde crees que es…- no termino de hablar.

-¡chicos!- un grito se escucho a lo lejos, Armin miro al frente y una persona se balanceo a el cayendo al suelo.

-¡Armin!- rápidamente fue por el y se quedo de pie en el suelo mirando a la persona de cabello castaño.

-…cof, cof…¿Eren?- el rubio miro a la persona arriba de el.

-¡perdón Armin, pero es una emergencia y los necesito a ambos!- Eren los tomo a los dos de las manos llevándolos a un lugar oculto, como un callejón.

- Eren, ¿Dónde estabas?- pregunto Mikasa.

-¡Mikasa ese no es el punto, debemos detener esta pelea ahora!-

- Eren de que hablas ¿eh?, no podemos detenerla, hay un titán atacando media ciudad sin sentido- dijo Armin.

-¡no lo entienden, yo sueño el futuro por alguna razón y por eso de desmayo cada vez que pienso en los sueños. En este momento alguien morirá si intenta pelear con el titán!- explico Eren agitado.

- ¿en serio?, no pensé en eso y enserio ¿sueñas el futuro?- pregunto Armin.

- apuesto que morirá el cabo, eso seria tan emocionante, hay un 89% de que muera luchando- dijo Mikasa en voz baja.

-¡Mikasa, deja de jugar síganme!- Eren disparo los arquéeles a las casas más cercanas siendo seguido por ambos amigos, ellos se veían un poco confundidos y sin entender casi lo que Eren les explico. ¿morirá alguien?

- Eren ¿qué viste en el sueño?- pregunto Mikasa aun en los aires.

- un tipo visión, en cuando me desperté note algo raro y salí de inmediato. En mi sueño vi a varios de la tropa de exploración en dirección al titán acorazado, tenía sus capas y uno que iba al frente con el cabello rubio ataco primero. No lo recuerdo bien pero en cuando atacaba el titán lo golpeo…creo que predio la vida…- la explicación de Eren quedo más claro y Mikasa se veía deprimida.

- uhhh…creí que moriría el enano de Rivaille- dijo Mikasa deprimida que no moriría el.

-¡no Mikasa, el no morirá!- le grito disparando los arquéeles a la izquierda, tratando de impedir que la persona corra el riesgo de perder la vida.

-…(aquí si se que decir :B)…(muy tarde tonta :L)…(¡noooo!)-

**_Y hasta aquí les dejare el nuevo capitulo largo, en este momento son las 6:00 en donde vivo y estoy demasiado cansaba y agotaba por este capi :o, me estrese mucho, cometí un error y se borro todooo! Y lo volví a escribir tan cansada…decía algo, en algunos días voy a publicar una nueva historia y tendra una pareja! obiamente sera romanze y apenas comenze a escribirla, bueno nos vemos hasta pronto bye...  
PD: no creo mañana úblicar el nuevo cap ;_; perdon.  
_**


End file.
